April's Winter
by letitrunwild
Summary: Lucifer was trapped in hell. But is it possible that he escaped? God has regiments on Earth but so does the Devil. What will happen to the humans on Earth? April Quint? Who will win this battle? This is a gripping story that will keep you on your toes.


FAST, THE BOY NOT YET A MAN FALLS THROUGH, CRACKING THE BORDER of Earth and Hell. Heaven is a long way to fall. Like lightning he fell, he who used to be praised by angels and mortals alike. Who used to sit on the left hand side of God. Now, look, he is in Hell. He is no longer an angel with wings, no longer loved, now men and women will spit on his name. But, oh, he will not stand for such punishment, he raises his bloody fists to God and curses him, "_I may not fly to Heaven again, but I will rule in Hell and on Earth. Mark my words, I will send thousands to break lose from this prison and we will prove what Hell truly is!_"

The Angels up above looked to God with uncertainty in their eyes. God's voice thundered with assurance that shook the mountains, "_**Submit yourselves therefore to me. Resist the devil, and he will flee from you.**_" Only one angel mourns. She hugs her knees and rocks back and forth on her heels. Her white wings covering her face. "_Oh, Lucifer! Why? You should have listened--Now--_" Her tears created floods that eventually seeped into Hell. Lucifer cupped the tears with his raw hands and drank them. He sighed breathing out sulfur, "_Oh, Azalea ._"

Another nightmare that I will never understand. Before I tried to decode it, make sense of it hoping there was a cryptic message hidden in them; only to be disappointed again to find nothing. My feat swing over the deep purple covers settling on the cold floor. I search for my orange slippers but knowing that that would take a year I go on into the bathroom. I half jump seeing my too pale face squinting at me in the dim lit mirror. I resemble a skull, my eyes are wide a pale blue, my hair is the color of the moon a white blond, my lips are just as white. I look at my mothers make up lying around on the bathroom counter, "What's the use?" I mutter turing on the shower waiting for the water to boil. I shower slowly this morning not helping to mull over last nights dream. I have had so many just like this one, a dream about Lucifer's fall. I looked at the Bible and it gave most of the answers but there was so much unknown that it made my head dizzy. Enough of that I think I hear my mom calling me down for breakfast.

"I made your favorite." My mother says placing a bowl of oatmeal in front of me.

I have told her a million times that I despise it, that it makes me want to vomit but I smile at her, "Thanks mom," I dip my spoon into the thick mush, "Did you find a job?" The question slips out of my mouth before I think, I want to take it back when I see her smile drop. My mom has the same light hair as me but her eyes are a dark brown, deep and sad know that I opened my mouth.

"No, but" She moves over to me and pats my shoulder, "We'll be fine, we always find ways."

I look up at her face, I can see she wants me to agree with her to tell her everything will be alright, I see it all in those deep brown eyes of her.

I force a smile, "I'm still working at Starbucks."

Her eyes get lighter her face glows a bit more, "Yes, I can always count on you April."

Yes, my name is ridiculous, who names their daughter April, it is so, hippy. My mom was a hippy, but come on, she could have a little sympathy for her daughter. I loath my name. _April Quint. _It could make you gag if you say my full name repeatedly. My little deadly pin, it stabs me when I'm working, which says my name on it. It never goes with out notice. Especially after school when I rush to work half changing into my uniform while running; I feel so small when all the jocks and cheerleaders order their non fat mocha late' and I stand behind the counter trying to hide my identity.

I remember clearly one day, a jock from my class, who probably does not know I ever existed walks in to Starbucks with that air of confidence that I wish I could obtain.

"Uh--" He says scanning the menu up above me, his blue eyes searching for what he wants, "I would like the chocolate-chip fap please and with a big dop of whip." He smiles at me and slides a 50 on the counter.

"Your name?" I ask which makes his eye brows raise. I almost laugh. Does he think that everyone should know his name? "Sam Forester." He says this looking at me with curiosity. I quickly write it down on the plastic cup and hand it to Bobby, who is our gay Starbucks drink maker. Sam still stands their staring at me. I pretend not to notice lowering my starbucks cap lower than necessary. I never liked how boys stared at me longingly, that is why I try to cover myself up with high turtle necks.

"April, thats a pretty name. Are you in my class?" His voice breaks my thoughts and I find myself blushing. Calm down April, he's just some jock. Act aloof.

"Yes, I am in Mr. Wards class." I bring myself to look into his deep blue eyes, that are darker than mine, his light brown hair falling into his eyes.

"Oh, Mr. Wards, he is such a bad teacher. I'm failing that class. Calculus can be such a bore." He says this with a bashful smile which makes me laugh. What am I a light headed buffoon?

"I have an A, but thats only because I feign interest." I am smiling for once, even Bobby who called Sam's name five times is surprised.

"Well," Sam says picking up his drink, "Cya at school."

I nod with a smile, he takes one last lingering look at me as he leaves.

"Was he a cutie or what!" Bobby yells excitedly. "And he was all over you!" I playfully slap his arm, "Come on. He was definitely drooling over you!" I tease. But inside I am burning, the way he looked at me. No! I am April Quint, the girl who is a ghost to all.

I bring myself back to time and park in the school lot. I drive an old civic while most drive new Escalade Cadillac and land rovers. I'm never jealous though, I just care if the car works and doesn't smell all pine fresh funny. A new year. I sigh as I open my ancient locker that has accumulated dust and sticky goo from the Summer. I quickly wipe it down with a Kleenex and put my 60 pound books in it. People are talking quickly before first period of their summer, and new hook ups and parties that are going on next weekend. I smile as my only friend, Lorea, moves over to me with her black sunglasses. She isn't goth, but she isn't the norm either, he style is very bohemian with plaid and stripes and polka dots, she loves to mix it up. Her skin is a golden tan her eyes big and brown. She is beautiful to me and receives a lot of attention from the boys at our school. But, she has a really specific type. Musicians.

"Hey!" She said in her usual loud voice. Her smile is contagious.

"Hi. Why are you so happy? Was the date that good? It is the first day of school you know?" I say this as we walk to our class, Mr. Ward, thankfully we have all the same classes expect English where she has Ms. Forex and I have Mrs. Peach.

She begins to gush how the date went with such enthusiasm guys and girls step closer to her trying to sneak in a word or two. She always did that.

"He is amazing April! I think he is the one! Gabe, he makes me feel so alive and happy. You and I both know that that is very hard to do."

I nod in solemn agreement. "Great. I am really happy for you. Let's hope he become famous soon so you can also date a rock star!" This makes her giggle more which I am glad. I was never lucky in the love department. Never. I only have a silly, stupid, crush on Sam, which I have to force myself to end. After out encounter at Starbucks he came back and we talked more. He never went as far as asking me out however. But, I always keep my hopes high. We walk in to the class room that I have spent my time gazing at Sam. My stomach flips as I see him there with his hair falling into his eyes, his sweet smile as he talks to his friend, Ralph.

Lorea taps me on the head, "Let's sit down over here."

She pointed to the back row of the class dangerously close to Sam.

"Sure." I say with a shrug hoping to sound nonchalant as possible. Sam looked up from his conversation as he heard my voice. I blushed as his blue eyes stared through mine.

"Hey." He called as I sat down on my worn out seat. I smiled back, "Hey."

"Did you finish you summer home work?" He asked with a laugh. I laugh, "Yes, but that was only because your life savior tip of spark notes."

He smiles, "I'm glad I could have been of service. It gave me a better reason to talk to you." My heart skipped a beat and I stared at him a smile slowly spreading across my face, heat rising from my neck to my head.

"So, this weekend do you--" Sam was caught off before saying the most amazing words my ears could ever hear. Either I am very delusional or this crush was bigger than imagined or was he about to ask me out before Mr. Pompous began class early?

_Tell you later _he mouthed with a hint of annoyance that I couldn't help to ignore.

Lorea passed me a blue post-it, her strong bold writing reading: _**Did he ask u?**_

I could barely hold back a giggle. I wrote back: _Almost. Was Interrupted._

Lorea sighed and I grimaced. She has been a bit annoyed with me lately, I mention Sam a little too much in our conversations. I don't blame her for being exasperated with me but, I can't help it. He is just too wonderful to be true.

Mr. Ward coughed louder this time, trying hopelessly to receive our attention. Good luck bud. You just ruined my first block.

"Settle down!" His voice boomed. A blue vein clearly ready to explode in his head.

The class went quite then, we all knew when he was about to explode. And trust me it was not pretty.

"I see that most of you have gotten the chance to meet our new student from London." Giggles rose from the class.

New student?

Lorea looked at me and raised her elegant eyebrows. I shrugged in response.

"_Hello."_ A velvet voice said making me arch my neck, trying to catch a glimpse of the speaker.

He stood tall, shoulders back, chin slightly up as his caramel eyes searched the sea of faces. His hair slightly fell brushing against his long eyelashes, a boyish style of black thick curls. His lips were pink and full, his cheek bones noticeable, making him appear more like a man rather than a boy. In short, he was handsome. Suspiciously handsome.

Penelope, teen royalty, practically fell off her seat as she gazed up at him admiringly.

Lorea laughed, pointing it out more obviously.

"_My name is Demetrius Satanial. My dearest wish is that on day all of you will accept me as a close friend." _ Turning now to Mr. Ward. "_Where should I sit, sir?"_

Lorea and I normally would have laughed at the way he spoke but it suited him quite well. It was as if he wasn't faking it at all. Maybe he truly does talk like that in real life. No. He is too odd. Too perfect.

My stomach lurched. There was only one free seat, which was behind me. Sam looked behind me as well and he seemed to pick up on my anxiety. Lorea seemed to jump in her seat as Demetrius walked towards the desk. As he passed me he smiled at Sam and winked at me.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I glanced at Sam who's hands were clenched in tight fists.

"_I seem to have forgotten my pencil. May I have the pleasure of borrowing one from you?"_

I turn around realizing that he is speaking to me. "I have a pen?" He accepted with a nod and a smile. "That will do, thank you." He said as he wrapped his soft hands around the pen as well as brushing my wrist with his finger tips.

Sam looked on jealously and seemed ready to throw his desk at someone.

Mr. Ward seemed in awe of the new student. Therefore, the rest of the class period seemed to be passed by with short games of hang man and tic tac toe.

"That was odd." I began as Lorea and I sat down with our so called lunch. The cafeteria here was a disgrace. Even after our school showed up on the local news for 2 minutes, saying that our food was lacking nutrients and of course they mentioned the incident where our cook, Fanny, found a whole lot of rats, and there left overs, in the basement where in fact we keep all of our food.

From that day hence, I have stopped eating lunch here, and just sat and tried not to look at it. Lorea picks at it with disgust as she speaks. "I thought it was quite exciting. He seems really genuine." I almost choked on my iced tea. Genuine? He seemed more superficial than anything.

Sam walked by his eyes at the table where April and Lorea were sitting at. He stopped and thought, 'Perhaps I should sit with them today? Make my move.'

"Oh! Hey Sam." I said as he sat down with his grommet home made lunch.

"Hi. Is it alright--" Sam was caught off by that soft hand on his shoulder.

"_Is it alright that I may join your merry party?" _Demetrius said surrounded by the herd of teen royalty.

"B-but," Penelope blubbered. "I thought you were going to sit with us."

Demetrius looked up at her with lack of interest that no one seemed to notice even a hint of annoyance was in his eyes that only Penelope saw but mistook for admiration.

"_Forgive me. I was not aware that I had made such a promise. Perhaps tomorrow would be a better day."_

Penelope was stunned by his short speech. She nodded once and turned towards the "in" table. Her mindless clique followed behind.

Lorea could barely stifle a laugh. "Um...you don't have to sit here." I said with slight detain.

His caramel eyes searched my blue ones. "If you would rather I sit--"

Lorea interrupted him, "No! Not at all. Please, you are welcome to sit here all you want."

My eyes went wide. It seemed that Lorea had completely forgotten "the one" guy who she seemed to be infatuated with only a moment ago.

He smiled at her and then turned towards Sam, who was making himself busy with his phone.

"_Its a pleasure to meet you Sam." _ His voice could call anyone to attention.

Sam looked up and put his phone on the table.

"How did you know my name?" He asked with too much suspicion in his voice than necessary.

Demetrius smiled showing his too white and perfect teeth.

"_I know a lot more than you think." _ He said this in a threatening tone.

Sams' hands shook and I knew that I needed to intervene. Lorea was just day dreaming and I was not going to let a fight break out on the first day of school.

"Hey, Demetrius. Where in England are you from?"

He turned his head towards me and stared into my eyes, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

"_My parents raised me in Haiti but then we decided to move to London. A wider--" _He glanced at me again._ "city. More variety."_

Lorea was melting in her chair. "How wonderful."

Sam coughed once with a smirk on his face. He seemed to believe that all that Demetrius said was bull.

I coughed choking on my tea once again. This two will be the death of me.

"That, is…" I looking for the nicest word I can muster. "very cool." What!? Very cool? Oh, April you are officially a loser.

Sam raised an eyebrow at me and all I can do was smile like a buffoon, my cheeks red with embarrassment.

Demetrius only smiled quickly showing his pearly white teeth. "_Thank you. However, April. I wish to know more about you. Do you like working at Starbucks?"_

That was it. No one makes me feel lower than any one else. Sam twitched and his hands crunched up into tight fists. I knew he was mad. I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled up at Demetrius.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said this veiling the fury that was quite visible in my eyes.

His eyes flashed then he began to laugh. What is wrong with this kid?

"_Oh_," He laughed again. He was steading himself with the table. "_I-I hope…_" He laughed again then he put hit delicate hand over his full mouth to stop himself. His body went tense and he closed his eyes. We were all looking at him as though he was some rare species that will bite your head off at any moment. He opened his eyes and removed his hand over his mouth.

"_Forgive me. You made me laugh by the way your usual cool eyes changed into hot burning coals. It was quite humorous. But, to answer your question: "What is that supposed to mean?" Well, I shall tell you. It means I find you quite interesting therefore I would rather sit with you than those pompous, superficial ladies over there, and I would like you to open yourself up to me and share your dreams, desires, and secrets._" His eyes were glowing making me dizzy. Lorea almost fell off her chair. Sam stood up then.

"April, do you mind, if we can talk...in private?" I stood up automatically my heart was racing already but this has been the moment I have been waiting for.

"Sure. Uh-" I looked at Lorea who was looking up at Demetrius. "I'll be right back."

I followed him out onto the basket ball courts. It was pretty chilly outside in St. Cloud, Minnesota.

He suddenly whirled around and grabbed my two shoulders.

"I like you." He blurted out with anxiety in his eyes. His hands were shaking a little bit, if I wasn't so giddy I could have seen if it was due to the cold or he was excited as well.

I took a deep breath which made him let go of me and run his fingers through his hair.

"If you want to stay friends I understand. I mean its cool with me."

I touched his arm and he faced me then. "I like you too."

A smile slowly spread across his face.

"Oh, April." He breathes creating steam. He bends down and I know what is going to happen next. I close my eyes and stand on my tippy toes.

"Hey! What are you two doing!"

We both step back from each other but I feel his cold hands in mine. Mr. Ward, the Devil, stopped us from doing the most wonderful thing in the world. This is the second time he intervened in my love life.

"Go back inside!" He yells pointing to the small concrete box, that is called St. Cloud High.

Sam began to take of his athletes jacket and pulls it around me. I smile up at him and then glare at Mr. Ward.

"We should get back inside." He says grabbing my hand and leading me past Mr. Ward and back into the cafeteria. I was walking in a daze. Did that just happen? Am I Sam's girlfriend? No! It must have been an illusion. But, I have his jacket over my shoulders. It did happen!

Lorea beamed up at me as she saw us moving back towards the table. Demetrius was only smirking, his white hand holding up his head. Sam pulled out my chair and I sat down almost embarrassed. Sam sat down next to me still holding onto my hand.

I could tell that a lot of people were looking at us, including the "popular" jocks, who were also Sam's friends. He always said though, that some of them weren't so bad.

Lorea couldn't help it and suddenly burst out, "Took you long enough Sammy boy!"

Sam laughed, throwing his head back and then looked serious turning his gaze on my pale face.

"I know." He said and squeezed my hand tighter.

Demetrius chuckled, "_It took you practically two months to make your first move."_

Lorea stopped smiling then and so did Sam. How the hell would he know that? But Sam was too furious to question.

"Do you have a problem English boy?" Sam said practically yelling.

I froze. When did Sam lose his cool like this?

Demetrius straightened, "_You shall be careful to remember, Sammy boy, that my name is Demetrius and yes, I do have a problem. You are a stupid american jock who doesn't even know where Haiti is located. In addition to your lack of intelligence, you don't know how to please a Lady like April the way I would!" _Demetrius' body shook with anger which seemed like he was trying to control. His face turned dark and I thought I saw his eyes glow red.

"Thats it!" Cried Sam as he stood up throwing his chair back and reached out for Demetrius white collar. I stood up then with my eyes wide with fear. Sam would not be able to win this fight. I need to do something quick before the damage was complete.

Demetrius was smiling practically laughing at Sam, who was about to throw a punch, aiming at Demetrius' wicked face. Sam's eyes were wild and I knew then that he was lost.

"STOP!" I screamed with such anger that it made both Sam and Demetrius and the entire cafeteria stop and turn to face me. Sam inched forward to me, his lips saying my name but my ears were clogged. It was happening again.

I whirled around and began to run out of the cafeteria, Sams' sport jacket falling from my shoulders. I pushed passed Mr. Ward, who was yelling after me threatening to give me a demerit. Fool. I kept running until I reached my old car, and a sense of relief washed over me. Shit. My keys. Oh, well. I need to get out of here, I'll have to walk. My soul was so numb that I did not feel the cold snow piling on my hair and bare shoulders. My feet felt heavier than ever as I made my way through the thick growing snow. The snowflakes melting on my eyelashes blurred my vision and I realized that I was lost. Home is two miles away. I can not make it.

Just before I was about to collapse on my knees and cry, a sleek black cadillac sped over to where I was. The car door opened and a calm voice ordered me to "get in." I wanted to bolt to the trees where the car couldn't possibly follow but my whole body was frozen and I wouldn't be able to make it that far. I walked slowly to the open passenger door and slid onto the warm heated seat. I closed the door and turned my face away from Him. He drove slowly, further away from the safe school. I should have stayed.

"God!" I screamed. "I knew You were going to come. But, why now? Why?!" I faced Him with tears and snot running down my face. My fists clenched and unclenched. My body was shaking not only from the cold but from fear.

_By, _

_April Quint_

(to be continued)


End file.
